bakugan high school
by maria-kuso
Summary: los peleadores son transportados a un nuevo mundo que pasara si una nueva aventura comienza... ¿dan no es humano? ¿tiene prima? ¿hay un nuevo mundo?... lose un pesimo summary deejen reviews XD
1. El comienzo

**Hola e aquí mi primer fic espero que les guste ya que soy nueva en esto.**

**Shun: una maniática mas que nos ara sufrir, ha genial.**

**Mari: porque mejor no te callas kazami ¬¬**

**Bueno empecemos con el primer capitulo de bakugan high school**

**El comienzo**

Un día normal en casa de marucho los peleadores estaban aburridos hasta que dan dijo:

Dan: oigan que tal si jugamos verdad o reto.

Julie: buena idea dan.

Runo: bueno ya que.

Shun: hay de otra

Todos: ya que.

Todos hicieron una bolita e iban a empezar a jugar cuando, se abre la puerta de un azotazo dejando ver a una chica alta de cabello y ojos marrones, vestida con un short corto blanco, camisa naranja, una chaqueta sin mangas blancas, unas botas blancas y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Dan: ¡PRIMA! Que haces aquí.

Todos: ¡PRIMA!

?:Si soy su prima – se gira a ver a dan – dan preséntame.

Dan: chicos ella es mi prima maria, pero le pueden decir mari (yo: jajaja me metí en el fic todos:¬¬)

Mari: mucho gusto – mira a dan - cuanto tiempo primito

Shun: dan tu tienes prima – mirando sorprendido a mari

Dan: si y no la mires tanto – mirando a shun de reojo – es mi prima pero la quiero como una hermana asi que cuidado.

Mari: dan siempre tan sobreprotector conmigo – se gira y ve hacia atrás hey van a entrar o que.

Entran dos chicos y una chica.

Mari: ella es mi mejor amiga estela – dice señalando a una chica rubia de ojos marrones vestida con una falda blanca, camisa amarilla, chaleco blanco y zapatos blancos.

Estela: mucho gusto, vine para evitar que mari mate a alguien ¬¬U

Mari: él es Sebastián, pero yo le digo sebas – dijo señalando a un chico de pelos castaños y ojos azules – y el es Fernando yo le digo fer – señalando a un chico de pelos castaños y ojos verdes.

Julie: ¡QUE GUAPOS! – se abalanza hacia Fernando

Mari: ¡SUELTALO SI APRECIAS TU VIDA! *con una motosierra*

Julie: O.O esta bien – retrocediendo varios pasos

Dan: lo siento olvido mencionar que a ella le gusta Fernando

Fer: ¬/¬

Mari: O/O ¡PRIMOOOOOO! – Persiguiendo a dan con una motosierra

Todo: ¬¬U

Después de mari tratara de matar a su primo legaron ace, mira, linck y Keith

Ace: hola chicos que hay

Shun: dan tiene una prima ¬¬

Todos*solo los recienllegados*: ¡TIENES UNA PRIMAA! O.O – mirando a dan

Dan: si ¬¬

Mari: me llamo maria pero me dicen mari ¬¬

Estela: yo soy estela n.n

Sebas: soy sebastian pero me dicen sebas u.u

Fer: yo soy Fernando díganme fer ¬¬

Mira: mucho gusto soy mira n.n

Ace: soy ace

Keith: yo Keith (yo: no te creo ¬¬ Keith: ¬¬)

Linck: y yo soy linck

Después de presentarse estela les recordó algo

Estela: hey no ivan a jugar verdad o reto

Todos: si

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de bakugan high school que les parecio**

**Todos: fatal**

**Mari (yo): callense ¬¬**

**Todos: T.T**

**Por favor dejen reviews, comentario, sugerencia, amenaza de muerta, etc.**


	2. sorpresas y ¿un nuevo mundo?

**Hola denuevo aqui el segundo capitulo bakugan hihg school espero que les guste, bakugan no me pertenece la trama y los personajes mari, fernando, sebastian y estela si me pertenecen.**

**shun: no te basto con un capitulo, lo suponia**

****mari: no descansare hasta ver a ti y a alice juntos ****

******shun: ** ¬/¬********

********alice: O/O********

********dan: jejeje , por favor dejen reviews********

********Empecemos entonces 5...4...3...2... accion********

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**orpresas y ¿un nuevo mundo?**

Despues de jugar toda la tarde verdad o reto todos se fuero a sus casas dan acompaño a runo, sun acompaño a alice, ace a mira y bllily a julie. Pero cuando dan llego a su casa vio que habia recibido una carta penso que srian de sus tios pidiendo una explicacion de porque mari se habia ido entro a su cuarto mari estaba escuchando musica con los audifono puestos, fer en la computadora, sebas mirando el paisaje desde la ventana, estela leyendo un libro yyo leyendo la carta

dan: ¡QUEEEEEE!

Los presentes en el cuarto se miraron y maari pregunto

mari: ¿que pasa?

dan: miralo tu misma - le entrega la carta y al ver el contenido reacciona igual que dan ya que la carta decia:

_Querido dan sabemos que ya has crecido asi que creemos que ya es hora de que empieses tu deber_

_vendras a este mundo con mari al llegar se te asignara un arma y una escuela que obviamente es la misma que mari_

_esperamos que venga pronta esta es la solicitud que se te envia para ver si quieres estar en esta escuela solo de si o no:_

_si:_

_no:_

dan al principio se quedo pensativo y dudo pero al final acepto:

_si: X_

_no:_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Dan, mari, fer, sebas y estela iban a la escuela donde sus amigos lo esperaban al llegar ellos vieron que dan estava algo pensativo

shun: dan que tienes

dan: nada - dijo algo nervioso

julie: y porque tan nervioso

dan: eso a ti no te interesa - dijo con la mayor frialdad del mundo incluso esa frialdad supero la frialdad de shun

todos: si

Las clases pasaron normalmente dan estaba algo pensativo no sabia como decirles que se hiria de la "ciudad", mari por su parte pensaba si su primo se saldria de ese problema ya que tanto ella como dan no eran humanos** (yo: esto se pone interesante shun: espera ustedes no son humanos DIME yo: todo a su tiempo shun, todo a su tiempo)**

En receso tdos se reunieron el el patio

dan: chicos ya no tengo hambre asi que me voy al salon

Las reacciones fueron estas sun se atraganto, ace escupio el agua que estaba bebiendo en la cara de billy quien estaba petrificado, alice ty mirra se desmallaron y runo bueno ella estaba completamente como una roca

julie: mari ¿que le pasa a dan?

mari: es una carta que le llego ayer

fer: creo que deberian hablar con el

Todos fueron a buscarlo y lo que vieron los dejo completamente petrificados, dan estaba sentado en un rama de un arbol, mirando al cielo ¡COMO RAYOS SE HABIA SUBIDO ALLI! nadie sabia

shun: DAN BAJJA DE AHI

Este solo volteoo y bajo del arbol de la manera mas tranquila del mundo

dan: que

shun: quiero que nos cuenes que rayos paso para que estes asi - mas que un pregunta era una orden

dan: asi que mar al final les dijo sobre la carta - puaso un momento - les contare, yo no soy un humano, soy una especie de fenemono llamado mago, los magos tienen su propio mundo y esta dividido en tres partes la luz y su reina es lucy, el polvo su reina es clarion ella es la reina de estela, fer y sebas, y por ultimo la oscuridad su reina es oscura que tambien es la reina mia y de mari, hace tiempo a los 4 años cuando la guerra empezo

**FLASHBACK**

Era un dia lluvioso se veia a varios niños frente a unos portales, se veia a un niñi de pelos castaños y ojos rojo que su nombre era dan, abrazando a un niña de pelos y ojos marrones su nombre era mari, de repente se les acerca un mujer vestida de negro, esta agarra el brzo del niño

dan: ¿que quieres?

mujer: tu te iras por ese portal y tu mari te iras por aquel junto esos tres niños

Dan obviamente no de acuerdo con esto se suelta yy vuelve a abrazar a la niña, pero se oye un disparo y la mujer vuelve a agarrar a dan y lo empuja dentro de un porta, y luego empuja a la niña a otro portal

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Dan: y ayer me llego esta carta

shun dejame verla

Dan le entrega la carta a shun pero cuando este la abre se ve una gran luz dejando a todos ciegos, cuando porfin lo gran abrir los ojos...

**CONTINURA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hay esto se puso interesante veamos que pasa en el proximo capitulo<strong>

**shun: como es eso de que ustedes no son humanos**

**dan: luego entenderas todo**

**bien hasta la proxima dejen reviews, comentarios,sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc**


	3. ¿donde estamos?

**Hola perdon la tardanza pero me a faltado tiempo, porque me llevaron a el peor lugar del mundo la carcel.**

**shun: en conclucion la escuela**

**Mari(yo):Que conste que dan esta de acuerdo conmigo ya que tanto el como yo somos (flojos de primera) chicos ocupados ¬¬**

**dan: si ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE! *mirando al cielo como si fuera un milagro***

**Runo esta a punto de darle un sape, pero yo me le adelanto haciendo que ella se ponga celosa.**

**Mari(yo): dan te lo dire lo mas cibilisadamente posible ¡DI ALGO COHERENTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! *con una motocierra***

**alice: en vista de que mari trata de matar a dan yo lo dire DEJEN REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Donde estamos?<strong>

Luego de que esa luz dejara ciegos a los peleadores cuando estos abren los ojos se encuentran, un mundo extraño era una mescla de avanzada tecnologia con el mundo mediebal ya que donde se encontraban, en frente de ellos habia un monton de chicos reunidos con diferentes uniformes de colegio, cuando de repente

?: mari crei que no te volveria a ver

mari: creiste que te librarias de mi tan facilmente daisuke, pues te equivocaste WUAJAJAJA

Daisuke era un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos(yo: como el daisuke de d.n angel), este usaba un uniforme asi, una camisa blanca manga corta cubierta por un chaleco negro, pantolones negros con un extraño cinturon que tenia una pluma morada echa de cristal, este al ver a dan le dice

daisuke: dan cuanto tiempo sin verte * estrechando la mano de dan*

dan: lo mismo digo daisuke - voltea a ver a una chica de pelo castaño corto ( yo: como sakura de card captor sakura, identica a ella solo que un poco mas mayor como de 16 años) y ojos verdes, vestida con una camisa blanca manga corta cubierta por un chaleco negro, falda negra mas arriba de las rodillas y unas botas negras un poco mas abajo de las rodillas - es un placer volver a verte sakura

sakura: lo mismo digo dan

ace: se puede saber que pasa aqui dan

dan: oh les voy a presentar a mis amigos chicos (yo: refiriendose a los peleadores) ella es miyu - señalando a un chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura tenia el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verde(yo: tipo miyu de ufo baby, exepto por la trensa y que su pelo esta atado en una cola de cballo dejando el mechon de la trensa suelto), un mechon de su cabello estaba atado en una gran trenza con una cinta haciendola ver mitad blanca y mitad amarilla al fina atada con un lazo, ella estaba vestida igual que sakura solo que sus botas eran blancas.

miyu: es un placer

dan: el es daisuke

daisuke: hola n.n

dan: ella es sakura

sakura: hola

dan: ella es meimi - señalando a una chica de pelo cobrizo amarrado en una cola de caballo,(yo: como meimi de saint tail) ojos azules, ell vestia el mismo uniforme de sakura- pero no se metan con ella o saldran lastimados

meimi: callate dan, si quieres volver a ver la luz del sol ¬¬

dan: jejeje ¬¬U, bueno

natasha: callense ya bienen las reinas - natasha tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, tenia un media cola, vestia un uniforme de camisa blanca manga corta con una corbata verde, falda blanca mas arribba de las rodillas y unas botas blanca mas abajo de la rodilla

Se hiso silencia mientras tres mujeres se acercaban una era rubia con unos ojos azules tenia un vestido blanco hasta el tobillo, con un cinturon de un lado con una estrella blanca echa de cristal, abjo de esta se dejaba ver una avertura dejando ver su pierna, esta linda mujer tenia alma de niña su nombre era lucy

Al otro la habia un mujer de pelo color negro como la noche, sus ojos eran marrones eran penetrantes, tenia el mismo vestido que la rubia solo que era negro al igual que la estrella se llaamaba oscura

La que estaba en medio su pelo era rubio solo que algo mas oscuro pero no tanto, tenia un vestido color dorado hasta los tobillos tenia una abertura en medio del vestido y tenia la misma estrella solo que esta era dorada ella se llamaba clarion

Oscura se acerco a dan y le dijo algo no muy de su agrado

oscura: hola danma, me recuerdas soy yo la que te protegio de esas bestias alejandote de tu prima

dan: como olvidarte si me separaste de alguien importante para mi - esto hiso entristecer a runo

clarion: basta oscura eso fue hace 7 años

ace: nos pueden explicar no entendemos nada

oscura: JA, asi que trajiste a esos asquerosos humanos, me decepcionas dan

clarion: ¡OSCURA!, chicos mmmm, hace 7 años algo horrible paso unas criaturas llamada conswers nos atacaron y ellos al ser los unicos seres que pueden enfrentar a los magos no atacaron y tubimos que tomar medidas drasticas

**FLAHSBACK**

Habia niños corriendo siendo perseguidos por unos seres de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, en medio de un tormenta, llegaron las reinas y tomaron las manos de los niños y los llebaron a un lugar seguro por el momento

Las tres mujeres hicieron una especie de conjuro haciendo abrir varios portales a varias dimenciones

clarion: chicos esto es por su bien, los que llamen se iran por un portal ok

lucy: miyu kosuki

Aparecio un tierna niña rubia con dos tiernas colitas, un vestido de cuadritos color rojo traia en su mano un conejito

**lucy:** ven cariño tu te iras por aqui -dice quiandola a un portal color azul-morado

clarion: daisuke niwa y darck niwa

Aparece un niño de cabello rojo y ojos rojos estaba vestido con una camisa morada, un pantalon nagro, al lado de edte venia un niño de pelo y ojos morado este llevaba la misma ropa del peli-rojo solo que su polera era de un morado mas oscuro

clarion: por aqui - dice señalando un portal rojo como la sangre

oscura: sakura kinomoto

Aparece una niña de pelo castaño muy corto y ojos verdes, vestia un vestdo rosado que a la cintura tenia un cinturon color blanco con una estrella amarilla, en su mano traia un cetro rosado con una estralla encerada en un circulo

oscura: entra mocosa - le dice practicamente arrastrando a la pobre niña a un portal rosado

lucy: meimi haneoka (cardona)

Aparecio una niña de pelo cobrizo corto y unos hermosos ojos azules, vestia un vestido blanco sencillo

lucy: ven ternurita - guandola a un portal azul

oscura: dan kuso - no aparece nadie - ¡dan kuso! - exclama un poco mas fuerte, de repente lo localiza, un niño castaño de ojos rojo vestido con una camisa amrilla y un chaleco rojo, shorts rojo y converse rojas, este abrazaba protectramente a un niña de pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones que se llamaba maria, esta vestia un vestido naranja con un lindo collar an forma de orquidia hecho de cristal color naranja. Esta al ver que este no viene, va hacia el.

dan: ¿que quieres? - le pregunta cortantr

oscura: tu te iras por ese portal y mari tu por aquel juntoa esos tres niños

dan: ¡no me ire sin mari!

oscura: no tengo tiempo para- se oye un disparo - mierda, no tengo tiempo para ti, asi que si no es por lasbuenas es por las malas - agarro a dan del brazo mientras este protestaba, los demas niños tambiien se matian a los portales pero a diferencia de dan y mari estos simplemente querian correr antes de que los alcanzara

dan/mari: NOOOOO

A, final no habia nadie pero aparecio una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, tenia tres colmillos muy notables pero no tanto, vestia un vestido blanco todo desgarrado

?: muy lista clarion pero eso no me detendra matarlos - dicho esto se fue dejando a una muy sorprendidas clarion,lucy y oscura

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Clarion: desde entonces solo sabemos que esa mujer quiere matar a las joyas

dan: asi que por eso me llamaron

clarion: asi es

shun: no entiendo

dan: veras...- pero fue interrunpido ya que...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui el tercer capitulo de bakugan hihg school gracias por leerlo<strong>

**shun:¡ESPERA, PORQUE LLAMARON A DAN, RESPONDEME!**

**mari(yo): solo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con sangre mucha, mucha sangre MUAJAJAJA * con una motocierra***

**shun: O.O**

**fer: super **

**chica fans: *¬***

**mari:¡LARQUENSE! *aun con la motocierra***

**runo: oye y dan**

**mari(yo): en el hospital ¬¬**

**todos: **

**Bueno dejen comentarios, sugerencias, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea ¡SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**


	4. el primer ataque y conociendo la verdad

**Hola a todos aqui el cuarto capitulo de bakugan high school, muchos preguntaran porque la historia se llama asi pies muy pronto lo sabran, ahora en este capitulo talvez puede que vean mucha ...**

**shun: sange talvez**

**mari(yo): callate kazami **

**dan: quiero berber sangre ***¬*****

**mari(yo): muy pronto beberemos sangre dan, muy pronto**

**shun: ¡ESPEREN, PORQUE DAN QUIERE BEBER SANGRE, YA TENGO MUCHAS DUDAS Y QUIERO QUE ME LAS RESPONDAS AHORA!**

**mari(yo): calmate kazami no querras saberlo, pero lo sabras en este capitulo asi que no te lo puedo decir ahora**

**dan: bueno lo que sea, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>El primer ataque y conociendo la verdad<strong>

Despues de que clarion le termino de explicar a los peleadores

shun: no entiendo

dan: veras - pero fue interrupido ya que sintio una presencia que conocia perfecatamente, en un acto de refljo sus ojos se pusiero mas rojos y sus colmillos crecieron mas de lo normal - mari, meimi, sienten eso - las chicas asintiero ante la atonita mirada de los peleadores ya que mari al igual que a dan, sus bellos ojos marrones se habian puesto rjos y sus colmillos habian crecido, en cuanto a meimi le habian salido orejas y cola de lobo color blanco.

mari: se acercan, lo presiento - deijo, mientros su brazo empieza a brillar dejando ver una extraña marca color naranja

meimi: lose, puedo sentirlo - le empezo a brilla una pierna dejando tambien ver una marca color azul

dan: ¡CUIDADO MIYU! - a el leempieza brillar la espalda, desgarrando toda la camisa que traia puesta, dejando ver un dragon color rojo - sal de una vez, maldito conswers

Derrepente aparece la misma mujer del recuerdo esta se acerca a dan, mientraas este la mira queriendo matarla sin embargo

runo: ¡AHHHHH! - ante esto dan voltea y ve a runo, que a recibido una cortada de uno de los conswers

?: los humanos como tu no merecen vivir - iba a volver atacarla, pero dan se le puso enfrente mas que molesto - bueno seera en otra ocacion asi que te dejo peleando con el - desaparce y deja a uno de sus guerreros

dan: moriras maldito - grito mientras rapidamente se acercba y acababa con el, despues se ve como se acerca a su cuello y lo muerde, chupando su sangre, dejando horrorizados a los peleadores.

mari: ya se fueron - dijo mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad al igual que sus colmillos

maimi: si - su cola y orejas desaparecian

clarion: como podran ver dan no es cualquier mago - dijo mirando a los peleadores - tamnien es un vampiro al igual que mari, y meimi es una mujer-lobo

dan: me llamaron porque, soy uno de los unicos que puede matar a un conswers

clarion: exacto solo mari, meimi, sakura, miyu, daisuke, dan y toda la escuela de oscura pueden matarlos

oscura: como sea venga a ponerse los uniformes - dijo dandole un uniforme a cada uno de los chicos - vayan a cambiarse

de un rato salieron de los vestidores, dan traia puesto una camisa blanca manga corta cubierta por un chaleco, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, usaba un estraño cinturon que tenia un dragon hecho de cristal color rojo.

Mari traia puesta una camisa blanca manga corta cubierta por un chaleco negro, una falda nagra mas arrba de la rodillas y unas botas negra un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, traia puesto un estraño cinturon cinturon que tenia una orquidea de cristal color naranja.

Estela traia una camisa blanca manga corta con una corbata roja, una faldablanca mas arriba de las rodillas y unas botas blancas mas abjo de las rodillas

Fernando traia una camisa blanca con una corbata azul claro, pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos, y sebastian traia el mismo uniforme solo que el teinia una corbata azul oscuro.

oscura: muy buen vamonos es hora de que vengas al colegio dan

dan: si si lo que sea - estaba dispuesto a irse pero

runo: espera, a donde vas - dijo agarrandole el brazo

dan: sueltame - dijo cortante

runo: p pero

dan: ¡SUELTAME, MISERABLE MORTAL!

runo: d dan - se echa a llorar, dan nunca la habia tratado asi se sentia... dolida, veia como dan se alejabade ella, pero antes de irse dan le dedico una mirada discreta que demostraba un silencioso "lo siento", sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Todos los peleadore se habian reunido se sorprendieron a no encoentra a dan o a mari, estela les explico lo que pasaba

Estela: muy pocos llegan a entrar a esa academia, alli el entrenamiento es muy fuerte, cuando un mago entra alli se velve frio y cortante

runo: eso explica porque ayer dan me grito "¡SUELTAME, MISARABLE MORTAL!

Shun: a un no entiendo algo porque la reina clarion dijo que esa mujer quiere matar a "las joyas"

fer: eso es porque asi es quiere matar a "las joyas"

estela: "las joyas" son magos muy poderoso en total son nueve joyas, 1 joya de fuego osea yo

sebas: 1 joya de agua osea yo

fer: una joya de aire osea yo

estela: 1 joya de tierra osea mari, 1 joya de dragon osea dan, 1 joya de el tiempo pasado mesclada con la de la luz osea sakura, 1 joya del tiempo futuro mesclada con la del vacio osea meimi, 1hoya del tienmpo presete osea miyu y 1 joya de la oscurida osea daisuke.

fer: en total son 9 joyas ya que la joya del futuro es ta mesclada con la del vacio formando solo una

sebas: al igual que la joya del pasado esta mesclada con la de la luz tambien formando solo una

shun: asi que era eso

estela: quieren ver a dan cierto

todos: si

fer: entonces vengan

estela: paraparapara tu tambien vas

fer: si por

estela: es por dan o porque quieres ver a una niña que su nombre comienza por ma y termina en ri

fer:**¬/¬**

estela: jejeje lo sabia n.n

Todos iban a ver a dan, cuando ya estaban cerca vieron a dan con una espeda, la controlaba genial, iban a acercasse pero...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**shun: dan ¡ERES UN VAMPIRO!**

**dan. si **

****mari(yo). yo tambien lo ********soy****

**runo: porque no nos lo dijiste**

**dan: deberia**

**mari(yo): bueno, donde esta estela, AJA ya te vi deesta no te escapas *con la motocierra***

**estela: ¡AUXILIO!**

**Fer: bueno dejen comentarios, criticas, consejo, amenaza de muerte, etc**

**mari(yo): ¡SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS! * aun persiguiendo a estela con la motocierra***


	5. el regreso del dragon

**Hola a todos en este fic todos los personajes tiene 16 años lamento no haberles dicho en el primer capitulo ahora a lo que si importa, aprovechare porque tengo ¡DOS DIAS LIBRES!, gracias al carnaval ahora donde estaba, ¡ES UN MILAGRO GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA!**

**shun: si que milagro****U******

******dan: ¡SI ES UN MILAGRO GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA! *poniendose de rodillas*******

******mari(yo): ven, no soy la unica que lo ************dice - se acerca a dan, y este le abraza por la espalda en una muestra de cariño, le acaricia los cabellos, haciendo que runo y fer estallen de celos.******

******fer: hoy amanecieron, muy cariñosos no - dijo con uns ganas de matar a dan (y quien no quiere).******

**dan: hey, sereno moreno, no te quiero quitar a tu princesa, pero recuerda que es mi prima y aun no tienes mi autorizacion *mirada asesina***

**fer: acaso lo nesecito - empieza una guerra de miradas asesinas.**

**mari(yo): jejeje** ******U... bueno mientras estos dos se matan ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!******

* * *

**El regreso del dragon**

Ivan a visitar a dan, lo encontraron usando la espada como todo un experto, ivan a hablarle pero dan derrepente desaparece y...

dan: que hacen aqui - eso hace asustar a los peleadores y se voltean encontrandose con un dan serio **(yo: raro todos: si) **- me responderan o se quedaran ahi bocaabiertos, a y fer mari esta practicando con el tiro al blanco.

fer: gracias u.u, espera O.O QUEEEEE

dan: que no vienes por ella

fer: bueno si

estela: ja, lo sabia

dan: entonces sigueme

Dan los guio y fer se encontro con una imagen realmente hermosa, segun el, mari estaba toda sudada con una camisa de tirantes negra, unos shores rojos, botas rojas y el pelo recojido en una cola de caballo **(yo: una cosa, en este fic todos tienen 16 años) **tenia un arco y una flecha en la mano mientras apuntaba a su objetivo, solto la flecha y esta dio justo en el blanco.

dan: ¡MARI, ALGUIEN TE VINO A VER!- sin embargo un ataque de fuego llego haciendo que dan y mari activaran sus instintos de vampiro, dan se dio cuenta de que este se dirigia a runo asi que - _**¡ESCUDO DE DRAGON!**_- de un momento a otro, frente a todos los peleadores aparecio una gran llamarada haciendola ver como un escudo, en medio tenia un dragon rojo.

daisuke: ¡DAN!, escuche un ruido que paso

dan: eso paso- dijo señalando a la neblina que empezaba a dispersarse, dejando ver a una joven muchacha de ojos rojos y pelos blancos cortos desordenados, vestia una camisa corta algo suelta y desgarrada, y una falda en igual estado que la camisa, ambas prendas eran blancas iva descalza.

?: me extrañaste dan - dijo con una sonrisa totalmente sadica

mari: saves ya me tienes harta - dijo totalmente enfadada -_ **¡TIERRA X!**_ - dijo mientras con sus brazos hacia un movimientl que parecia formar una x, seguida de esta la tierra se alzaba y se cruzaba formando una x, las puntas de esta eran afiladas, la conswer apenas logro esquivarlo, pero se hirio su brazo izquierdo el cual votaba mucha sangre.

daisuke: porque no te largas ruki

ruki: no quiero, vine a matar a esa miserable humana - señalando a runo - los conswers, somoslos unicos que merecemos vivir, por eso matare a cada uno de ustedes humanos.

dan: oye ruki

ruki: que dan

dan/mari:_ **Perro que ladra no muerde**_

ruki: que, que estan dicien - no pudo terminar ya que, la habia atravesado una flecha - do

dan: a lo que me refiero es que tu, hablas mucho pero no actuas, y eso te hace perder la batalla

ruki: no morire, no aun - se avalanza contra dan

mari/runo:¡DAAAAN!

dan: ¡**ALAS DE DRAGON! **- de repente de la espalda de dan salen dos alas negras, haciendo que vuele - mari, todo tuyo.

mari: **_tierra que choca con el mar, mata a esta bestia_**_** ¡YA!**_ - la tierra volvio a alzarse pero de una manera diferen, comenzo a rodear a la conswer la cual solamente se aogaba

ruki: al final... regreso el dragon - fueron la ultimas palabras que dijo antes de quedarse sin aire

runo: ¿dragon?

ace: ¿a que se refiere?

mari: pues, se refiere a - pero no pudo continuar ya que cayo desmayada

dan/fer: ¡MARI!

dan: mari, estas bien, ¡MARI!

meimi: hay que llevarla a la enfermaria - dijo para encaminarse a la enfermeria, siendo seguida por todos, cuando llegaron a la enfermeria.

meimi: ¿que le paso?

miyu: bueno, al parecer tiene una herida en el pecho, no es nada grave pero si estara inconsiente por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se recupere y conociendola sera en una hora.

fer: que alivio

dan: ve lo que haces para la proxima ten mas cuidado

fer: ¡QUEEE!, ¡YO PORQUE, EN TODO CASO FUIESTE TU!

dan: ¡YOOOOOO!, ¡ MIRA QUIEN HABLA EL QUE NO PUEDE NI SALIR DE LA CASA PORQUE ENSEGUIDA LO MATAN!

meimi: ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!

dan/fer: ¡EL EMPEZO, QUEEE NO ES CIERTO, O SI, O NO, DEJA DE IMITARME!

meimi: ¡LOS QUISIERA GOLPEAR PERO NO PUEDO TUU! - señalando a fer - ¡PORQUE LE GUSTAS A MARI!, ¡Y TUUU PORQUE ERES SU PRIMO! - señalando a dan

fer:¬/¬

dan: ¡ME VOY HASTA QUE ALGUIEN DE AQUI HABLE SIN NESECIDAD DE GRITAR!

runo: ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO IDIOTA ASI QUE YA CALLATE!

dan: ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DARME ORDENES ESTUPIDA MORTAL!

runo: ¡QUE TE PASA DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS NO HAS HECHO MAS QUE GRITARME, TU NO ERES DAN, TU NO ERES EL CHICO DEL QUE ME ENAMORE!- grito para luego salir corriendo.

dan: r-runo

sakura: dan, ve por ella

dan: pero, y mari

sakura: ella es fuerte, es havil y es inteligente puede defenderse de esas bestias, pero runo no puede, morira si la dejas sola

meimi: sakura tiene razon dan - dijo, para ver como dan solo asentia y salia corriendo por donde antes se habia ido runo

daisuke: lo seguimos

todos: si

fer: chicos yo me quedo a cuidar a mari

meimi: ok, ¡vamos! - y asi fueron a seguir a dan

* * *

**EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA**

Runo corria y dan trataba de alcanzarla, cuando por fin la alcanza tomandola del brazo haciendola parar.

runo: ¡SUELTAME!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!, ¡SUELTAME!

dan: yo solo venia a decirte que tambien te quiero, pero veo que estas algo histerica asi que - no continuo hablandoya que la habia besado fue un beso dulce que duro hasta que se les acabo el aire

runo: eso... eso quiere decir que

dan: queieredecir que te amo, y a partir de ahora eres mi novia Runo Misaki

runo: dan, acepto - iban a volver a besarse, pero dan noto que alguien los estaba gravando

dan: meimi, hay algo que se llama privacidad - dijo viendo de como detras de los arboles salian todos

runo: ¿desde cuando estan ahi?

meimi: desde siempre - dijo empezando a ver la cinta - mari pagara mucho por esto

* * *

**EN LA EMFERMERIA**

Todo estaba tranquilo y fernando veia aquella escena graciosa de como dan intentaba en vano quitarle la camara a meimi, su vista se centro en la joven que ahoora descansaba en la cama, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era, recoriendo rodo su rostro, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos que ahora estaban creeados dandole un aire de paz, sus finas facciones faciales que la hacia ver de porcelana y sus labios esos que siempre quiso probar **(yo: ya me puse cursi)**

fer: _mari, tuviste que ser tan hermosa y aunque no lo demuestres directamente eres amable, y se que esa niña dulce y timida que conoci y tambien me enamore cuando era niño, pero se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo_

mari: no decidas por mi fer, yo si te amo - hablo sorprendiendo a fer, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia despertado

fer: despertaste antes, y cuantes veces debo decirte que no leas mi mente

mari: no me cambies el tema, y porque no quieres que lea tu mente

fer: por esto no quiero, porque en ella siempre estas tu mari

mari: es lo mas tierno que me has dicho, y tambien te amo fer-kun - fer rio por la nueva forma en que mari lo llamaba

fer: lo se, mari-chan - dijo para besarla, pero lo interrumpio cierto castaño que al parecer acababa de llegar, haciendo que se separara de mari a mala gana y mirar a estela gravando, meimi riendo, dan notablemente enojado y los demas quietos de la imprecion o tecnicamente petrificados

dan: ¡NO TE HE DADO PERMISO DE BESAR A MI PRIMA!

fer: ¡ACASO LO NESECITO!- y empezaron a matarse sin saber que mari los miraba con un cariño que no era prpio de ella, pero despues de semejante dia que iba a decir

mari: bakas - dijo para luego sonreir tiernaamente

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Bien esto es todo, ¡POR FIN!, me tarde mucho en terminarlo, porque esta semana tengo examenes y me la pase estudiando, per aqui esta el capitulo 5 de bakugan high school**

**dan: prima**

**mari(yo): si dan **

**dan: te adoro**

**mari(yo): gracias dan, y sigue ace/mira**

**ace/mira/keitch: ¡QUEEEEE!**

**mari(yo): sip, y keitch tranquilo que despues escribire tu momento con linck**

**keitch: ok n.n**

**mari(yo): bueno dejen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, amenaza de muerte, etc**

**dan: ¡SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS!, si no lo haces estaras en mi lista negra, y recuerda soy un vampiro**


	6. empiezan las vacaciones

**Hola a todos, perdon por tardarme es que e estado muy ocupada (ademas que me daba flojera ** ¬¬) y ¡DAN DEJA MI PASTELILLO! *empezando a perseguir a dan con una motosierra*****

****dan: ¡NUNCAAAAA! *huyendo de la motosierra*****

**todos:** ** ¬¬U**

**keith: bueno mari no es para tanto **

**mari: bueno te dejare solo porque keith lo dice **

****fer: solo porque es rubio teñido lo dice *venita en la frente*****

****keithc: callata mago de pacotilla****

****fer: ¡COMO!****

****mari: fer, disculpate****

****fer: pero****

****mari: disculpate *un aura maligna la rodea*****

****dan: bueno mientras ellos discuten bakuga no nos pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes meimi, daisuke, sakura y miyu, lo demas si pertenecen a la autora.****

* * *

><p><strong>Empiezan las vacaciones<strong>

Hanian pasado 6 meses desde que llegaron a ese mundo, ya estaban de vacaciones y con el tiempo se habian echo amigos de meimi, daisuke,sakura, miyu y natasha, sin embargo ellos se habian ido a sus dimensiones menos natasha, ese dia iban a la casa de playa de mari, bueno no era exactamente una casa era como decirlo sin presumir... a ya se , una mansion jejeje. Bueno volviendo a la historia todos estaban petrificados quien diria que esa _"casa"_ era mas grande que la _"casa" _de marucho.

mira: esta es la casa

mari: sip

marucho: es mas grande que mi casa

mari: bueno comparada con el palacio de dan, esto no es nada ¬¬

todos: ¡PALACIO!

mari: que no les dijimos somos decendientes de la realeza

shun: expliquense

estela: si hay cuatro territorios que son los territorios tierra, viento, fuego y agua cada territorio tiene 4 tribus y un reino, y yo soy la princesa del reino de fuego, mientras que dan es el principe de la tribu de dragon, las otras tribus son la tribu llamarada, la tribu de laba y la tribu del sol.

mari: yo soy la princesa del reino de tierra, mientras que natasha es la princesa de la tribu de plantas y sakura la princesa de la tribu esmeralda, las otras tribus son la tribu orquidia y la tribu volcan.

fer: yo soy el principe del reino de viento, es extraño porque natasha es mi hermana y ella pertenece al elemento tierra.

ace: aguarda natasha es tu hermana

fer: si y no me interrumpas ¬¬, como decia es extraño bueno, daisuke es el principe de la tribu de pluma roja y meimi es la princesa de la tribu tornado, mientras las otras son la tribus relampago y la tribu trueno.

sebas: y yo soy el principe de el reino de agua, mientras que miyu es la princesa de la tribu luna, las otras tribus son la tribu remolino, la tribu de lluvia y la tribu del delfin

estela: les quedo claro

shun: si ahora fer natasha es tu hermana

fer: si somos gemelos no se nota tenemos el mismo color de pelo y ojos.

dan: enserio no te diste cuenta shun

shun: no

dan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

shun: ¡NO TE BURLES!

mari: bueno ya dejense de pelea y entremos

todos: ok

Pero cuando mari abrio la reja una leona se le lanzo encima quedando ella acostada y la leona arriba de esta mirandola como si quisiera comersale, los peleadores creian que en cualquier momento ese animal le arrancaria la cabeza a mari pero ...

mari: ¡MILY! *abrazando a la leona*

todos: eh?

dan: chicos esta es la mascota de mari

todos:¡MASCOTA!

dan: sip, yo tengo un dragon

todos: ¡DRAGON!

mari: bueno, bueno ya entremos

Al entrar la casa era de 30 habitaciones, tenia piscina, una playa privada, un patio que era el tamaño de 2 terrenos juntos, una sala de juegos un cine personal, un lugar donde entrenar magia, etc

mari: bueno que tal si lo hacemos al azar * agarrando unos papeles*

fer: bien el orden es asi runo y dan, mira y ace, alice y shun, ren y marucho, **(yo: que no les dije que el tambien estaba , por cierto este fic tendra algo de yaoi si no les importa XD)** keitch y linck y natasha y sebas**(yo: quiero aclarar que ellos estan enmorados secretamente) **alguna objecion *mirada asesina*

todos: no *temblando*

mari: yo ire sola ya que si voy con fer, dan le quitara la cabeza

dan: eso es muy cierto

estela: yo tambien ire sola

mari: bien, vallan a sus habitaciones a arreglar sus cosas y mañana nos divertiremos

todos: ¡SI! - todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

* * *

><p><strong>CON DAN Y RUNO<strong>

La habitacaon era muy grande, las paredes eran color crema, la habitacion tenia dos pisos, en el piso de arriba habia un armario y un balcon que daba vista al mar, solo habia un problema la cama matrimonial

runo: cama... matrimonial

dan: si quieres puedo dormir en el mueble

runo: NO, digo no si quieres podemos dormir juntos su alteza *sonrojada

dan: esta bien y no me digas asi es incomodo

runo: ok dan

dan: asi esta mejor, ahora vamos a desempacar y luego a dormir ok

runo: vale

* * *

><p><strong>CON MIRA Y ACE<strong>

La habitacion de ellos tambien era muy grande y tenia dos pisos, solo que en el piso de arriba estaba la cama y un valcon que tambien daba vista al mar, abajo estaba un gran closet y lo que parecia ser como una sala, solo tenian el mismo problema la cama matrimonial

ace: yo dormire en el mueble

mira: no podemos dormir juntos

ace: no te molesta

mira: claro que no ademas somos amigos - mira no sabia pero esa palabra hiso que sintiera una punzada en el pecho

ace: ok, lo hago porque eres tu mira sino no lo haria, bueno ahora a desempacar

mira: vale *sonrojada*- no sabia porque pero lo que la dijo ace le habia hecho feliz

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE Y SHUN<strong>

La habitacion de ellos era grande, de un piso, la cama estaba de un lado al frente se esta habia un televisor pantalla plana, una paqueña sala y un balcon con vista al patio, pero tenian el mismo problema

shun: yo dormire en el mueble **(yo: acoso todos quieren dormir en el mueble)**

alice: NO , no me importa durmamos juntos *sonrojada*

shun: vale *sonrojado*

alice: vamos a desempacar

shun: ok

* * *

><p><strong>CON REN Y MARUCHO<strong>

La habitacon de ellos era como la deshun y alice, solo que era menos grande, y el mismo problema, o no

marucho: cama matrimonal

ren: a mi no me importa dormir contigo marucho - dijo sentandose en la cama - acercate - dijo viendo como marucho se acercaba inseguro - no tengas miedo - antes de que marucho contestara lo agarro del brazo y lo sento en sus piernas - buen chico- lo beso en los labios apasionadamente

marucho: _"esto sera una noche muy larga"_ - penso mientras correspondia al beso, quien sabe lo que va a pasar ahi O.O

* * *

><p><strong>CON KEITH Y LINCK <strong>

La habitacion de ellos era identica a la de dan y runo pero mas pequeña, y el mismo problema

keith: bueno que se le va a hacer no linck

linck: cierto - dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de keith - te amo

keith: yo tambien te amo - lo besa introduciendo su lengua, al separase por falta de aire, habia un pequeño tunel de saliva uniendolos - vamos a desempacar

linck: vale *sonriendo*

* * *

><p><strong>CON MARI <strong>

Bueno su habitacion era la mas grande, pardes blancas con dibujo de orquidias color naranja, un balcon con vista al mar, una cama matrimonial con una sabana color naranja y un dibujo de una gran orquidia blanca en el medio de la sabana, un televisor pantalla plana, una pequeña sala, un baño y misteriosamente un jacussi.

mari: devo protegerlo a toda costa, y si es nesccesario traerlos aqui lo hare

?: y crees que con eso me detendras

ma: tuu, no imagine verte aqui - dijo viendo a una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos blancos

?: mal por ti, ya regreso el gragon ye empezado a acruar

mari: lose no soy idiota kaho misuki

kaho: bueno, eso era todo lo que queria decirte adios -dijo pero mientras se volteaba se vio una cicatris cerca del tobillo

mari: _"asi que tu eres la que nos quiere matar"_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso fue todo, lamento la tardanza<strong>

**dan: tu pastelillo estaba delicioso**

**mari(yo): callate dan, como te atreviste a comertelo *aura maligna***

**shun: antes de que lo maates quien era esa tipa**

**mari(yo): lo sabras pronto shun, lo sabras pronto, bueno dejen sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, etc**

**dan/shun: ¡SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. ¿cazadores de conswers?

**Hola a todos es hora de seguir con el fic de bakugan high school.**

**Dan: prima tu planeas algo y no es bueno, asi que ¡CORRAN!**

**mari(yo): si planeo algo, pero no es nada contra ti primito *cara de angel***

**dan: esta bien te creere esta vez *acariciando la mejilla de mari***

**fer/runo: cofcofseparencecofcof**

**dan: en primer lugar es mi prima *abrazando a mari***

**fer: aja con que esas tenemos, ella es mi novia * agrrando a mari del brazo***

**dan: prima**

**fer: novia**

**alice: bueno mientras ellos discuten bekugan no nos pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes meimi de saint tail, sakura de CCS, daisuke de D. y miyu de UFO baby**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Los cazadores de conswers?<strong>

**Al dia siguiente**

Eran las siete de la mañana , todos dormian exepto alguien, derrepente se oyo un pito, todos salieron corriendo de la habitacion corriendo a ver quien rayos interrumpian su sueño, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que era alguien que no conocian

shun: ¿quien eres?

?: yo, yo soy Marina kuso, la mama de mari y la tia de dan - decia una señora de unos 50 años, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, y ojos marrones, llevaba un vestido azul largo que tenia una avertura donde caia una tela blanca, usaba tacones plateado, con un extraño collar donde este era un cuadrado y en medio habia unas pequeñas montañas, tenia una corona de reina con el mismo simbolo - ¡USTEDES DOS! *señalando a mari y dan* es hora de empezar su entrenamiento

mari: tu nos vas a entrenar

marina: no, yo no, tus hermanos si

mari/dan: ¡QUEEE!

?: lo que oyeron - se acercaba una chica de unos 26 años, de pelo negro hasta la cintura con ojos marrones, usaba unos gins negros, una camisa roja, un chaleco negro y unas convers rojas, tenia una rosa roja en el pelo, sus ojos eran intimidantes, se notba que era una chica seria - soy angeline kuso, pero me dicen Angel, soy la hermana mayor de mari - dijo dandole una sonrisa sincera a los peleadores

?: yo soy Elizabeth kuso, puesden decirme Eli - dijo una chica de 21 años, peli-roja hasta los hombros, ojos marrones, usaba unos shorts de 10 pulgadas color blanco, tenia una chaqueta de manga rasgada que le quedaba apretada color blanca, una camisa de tiras que apenas se asomaba color azul y unos convers azules, ella se veia mas relajada - es un placer *haciendo una reverencia*

?: y yo soy Eduarwd kuso, a mi me diven Ed - dijo un chico de unos 23 años alto, pelos castaños y ojos marrones, usaba una camisa verde, unos pesqueros (pantalones) negros, y unas convers verdes - un gusto volver a verlos *mirada fulminante hacia fer*

?: mama, tengo hambe - dijo un niño de 3 años tirando del pantalon de angel, tenia pelos castañs y ojos color chocolate, usaba una camisa blanca, unos pantolones negros y estaba en medias, en su mano tenia un carrito

angel: el es mi hijo Alexander Minami Kuso - dijo cargandolo - madre, te encargarias de el por favor

marina: por supuesto angel - dijo cargando al niño - le dire a los chefs que te hagan un sabroso pure de papas

Ed: bien a entrenar - diijo arrastrando a dan y mari pero dan escapo - HEY

Eli: con que esas tenemos - dijo para hacer un movimiento circula y ver como dan caia marrado de las muñecas y los pies por culpa de uno petalos blancos - no escaparas tan facil danma

runo: hay algo que me da curiosidad porque lo llaman danma, si se llama daniel y le decimos dan

Angel: estas equivocada runo, su verdadero nombre es danma kuso, cuando lo tiraron por el portal, sus padres fueron con el,, diciendole que ahora el en la tierra se llamaria Daniel kuso, cuando en realidad era Danma

mari: ademas que tiene un osito llamado teddy

todos *solo los peleadores*: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Shun: JAJAJAJAJA teddy JAJAJAJA me muero JAJAJA

dan: era nescesario ese comentario

Mari: sip

Eli: bien ya basta de peleas vamonos

Alice: pero a donde se los llevan

Ed: ellos van a entrenar en la sala, de entrenamientos magicos

Shun: si, pero para que

Angel: ellos van a entrnar para ser los proximos cazadore, y Mari lo nesecita ya que es la lider del equipo de futbol

Todos *los peleadores*: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

Angel: ah, que se los explique Eli, y nosotros vamos a entrenar, y dan deja a drago aqui

Dan: bien * bajando a drago que estaba en su bolsillo*, yo vengo despues amigo

drago: claro compañero

Angel: bien nos vamos *llendose, con Ed, y arrastrando a Mari y a Dan*

Eli: bueno ya que ellos se fueron se los explicare, todo empezo por una guerra que fue hace mil año, habian 10 magos muy poderosos, tres de ellos eran lus, vacio y osuriadad, 4 eran tierra, agua, fuego y viento, y los otros tres eran psasado, presente y futuro, el mago tierra tuvo una hija a la cual llamo terra, el mago viento tuvo un hijo que se llamo ventus, el mago fuego tuvo un hijo que se llamo fire, y el mago agua tuvo una hija que se llamo acuin, ellos sellaron a los conswers, pero kaho la reina de ellos dijo _"cuando el poder de terra resusite, reviviremos"_ , y asi fue, ya que cuando Mari nacio, hubo una especie de impacto en su mundo, que los hiso revivir, por eso cuendo mari cumplio 4 años, la enviamos a la tierra junto a dan, pero mari callo en un bosque y dan en japon, cuanndo ella cumplio 7 años la trajimos de vuelta, la enviamos a la preparatoria de oscura, mientras dan a escondidas de ustedes tambien practicaba magia, no vieron nada sospechoso en el

Runo: si, una vez fui a su casa, vi que fuego desprendia de su mano, pero era solo una llama, pero al darse cuenta de mi precensia, que no se como lo hiso si yo estaba escondiada, lo apago

Eli: exacto, bueno a los 13 años mari fue nombrada capitana del equipo de futbol, y hace unos minutos nos informaron que ellos ivan a ser cazadores de conswers, para empezar a dar la señal de guerra usaremos a 6 chicos, pero eso no es todo, tantas cualidas fueron puestas en nuestra familia, en nuestra familia los 5 primos que tiene mari tambien estan en japon, y uno esta aqui, dan, mamoru, taichi, hao, yoh y mari son primos, ellos 6 son angeles, mari es el ultimo angel blanco, pero nadie lo sabe, los otros 5 son angeles negros, que la protegen

Keith: osea que dan es un mago, un vampiro, un dragon, y un angel negro que proteje a mari

Eli: asi es

Linc: y mari es un mago, un vampiro, la que resusito el poder de la maga terra, y el ultimo angel blanco

Eli: exacto, pero hay algo mas, las marcas que tienen todas las joyas, son un mapa que nos guiaran a las antiguas escrituras

Ace: antiguas escrituras?

Eli: las antiguas escrituras rebela el como los magos fuimos creados, cual es la funcion de el angel blanco, porque hay 3 mundos, la historia delos 10 magos sagrados, y para que existen las 9 joyas

Shun: no crees que nos has dicho mucha informacion, es decir, como sabes que no rebelaremos nada, y como sabes nuestros nombres

Eli: mi querido Shun, yo soy el mago de la pureza y la telepatia, por eso se sus nombres, y ustedes son amigos de dan,se que tienen buen corazon, aunque no lo crean dan es mas fuerte de lo que parce, es muy inteligente y estrategico, solo que su personalidad es algo estupida, siempre proteje a los que quiere

Runo: _por eso aquella vez, me llamo miserable mortal_

Eli: sip, dan tambien es capaz de herir para protejer *mirando a runo*

Runo: pero, yo no dije nada O/O

Eli: pero lo pensaste, vengan conmigo

todos: si

Caminaron, hasta llagar a un cuarto, que decia _zona de entrenamiento_

Eli: silencio - dijo mientras habria la puerta, dejando ver un gran patio, que antes no habian visto, tenia varios cosas, algunas las conocian y otras no, y vieron a mari sentada en el piso meditando, y dan a su lado sentado con los ojos cerrados, entraron y dan y mari parecian en otro mundo, Angel les indico que debian hacer silencio, pero, a mari le salieron unas alas blanca, y dan habrio los ojos, y le salieron unas alas negras

Ed: mari, abre los ojos - dijo, mientras veia como empezaba a abrir, poco a poco los ojos, cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos, eran de color naranja, y su marca habia aparecido de nuevo - o deveria decir Terra

Angel: dinos lo que tenias que decirnos, de tdas maneras has estado molestando a mari estos ultimos dias

Terra: ella *señalando a runo* tiene que irse, es el objetivo de los conswers y una debilidad para dan, alguna protesta dan

Dan: se iran pasado mañana

Terra: bien, me retiro - dijo para que los ojos de mari, volvieran a ser marrones

Runo: como, es eso de que me voy

Dan: no solo tu los otros tambien, ya han pasado mucho tiempo aqui y eso no es bueno

Mira: no me parece justo

Angel: Dan tiene razon, ya es suficiente, ademas, mañana habra una fiesta de ropaas informales, van a declarar lo de los cazadores, asi que duerman bien, mañana los vendremos a buscar a las 7pm, los peleadores tambien estan invitados

todos: si

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
